A variety of industrial processes are known for conversion of low boiling carbon-containing compounds to higher value products. For example, methanol to gasoline (MTG) is a commercial process that produces gasoline from methanol using ZSM-5 catalysts. In the MTG process, methanol is first dehydrated to dimethyl ether. The methanol and/or dimethyl ether then react in a series of reactions that result in formation of aromatic, paraffinic, and olefinic compounds. The resulting product consists of liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) and a high-quality gasoline comprised of aromatics, paraffins, and olefins. The typical MTG hydrocarbon product consists of about 40-50% aromatics plus olefins and about 50-60% paraffins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,706 describes a method for converting methanol to para-xylene. The method includes exposing a feed to a zeolite catalyst that is modified to include boron and/or magnesium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,104 describes a method for converting oxygenates to aromatics using zeolite catalysts impregnated with a transition metal. Yields of aromatics relative to the total hydrocarbon product are reported to be as high as about 58% with a corresponding total C5+ yield as high as about 73%.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0281753 describes a phosphorous modified zeolite catalyst. The phosphorous modification reduces the change in alpha value for the catalyst after the catalyst is exposed to an environment containing steam. The phosphorous modified catalysts are described as being suitable, for example, for conversion of methanol to gasoline boiling range compounds.
U.S. Patent Application Publications 2015/0174561, 2015/0174562, and 2015/0174563 describe catalysts for conversion of oxygenates to aromatics. The catalysts include a zeolite, such as an MFI or MEL framework structure zeolite, with a supported Group 12 metal on the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,090,525 describes conversion of oxygenates in the presence of a zeolitic catalyst to form naphtha boiling range compounds with increased octane. A portion of the naphtha boiling range olefins from an initial conversion product are recycled to the oxygenate conversion process to allow for formation of heavier naphtha boiling range compounds, including aromatics.